Differences
by mangoseed
Summary: An unexpected secret is revealed to Jann Lee: The love of a woman. But will he be able to accept her into his life? Or will his ongoing pride and arrogance shove her away?
1. Prologue

**Differences**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sun was slowly falling, signaling the day to come to an end. But the tiny hints of light that still shone would reflect against the clouds, and wave good-bye to the rest of the world before entering its peaceful slumber. Those small strips of light that reached across the sky, seemed as though they were arms of a loving mother reluctantly being pulled away from her young child. It was a scene that reminded you of suffering and grief, but at the same time, brought an enchanting smile to your face. 

Jann Lee stood atop a high mountain cliff watching this wondrous scene unfold. In his eyes, he saw this as the most beautiful place on Earth. He felt, no, he was absolutely sure that all the peace and gentle emotions of the world was gathered in the exact, same spot in which he was standing. 

As all of his attention was centered on the miraculous phenomenon occurring before him, two doves flew past him, scarring his view, and forcing him to lose concentration. He was almost angry by their interrupting disturbance, but as he watched them soar away together, his cold eyes turned soft. The pair, so musically in tune and in love, danced together through the winds and into the heavens. By watching this, he was compelled to think of a woman that had changed his life forever. He had allowed that woman, who had promised him an eternal life of happiness, to slip away. But back then, conceit and stupidity had almost fully engulfed his entire body so much that he was no longer able to think clearly, and see the brighter path. 

It is only now that he realizes that there is more to life than being the best. Some of these include happiness, smiles, and never-ending true love. And so, the story begins... 

*               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic. I would really appreciate reviews from anyone. I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, but since this was only a prologue, I figured that I didn't need to go too far into detail. I promise that my newest chapter will be much longer, and I'll try to post it as soon as I can. Bye! **


	2. Warriors Are Unveiled

**Differences**

**Chapter 2: Warriors Are Unveiled**

Darkness… Looming, ominous shadows stalked behind the warrior. Silence seemed to hover over the entire world. The only comprehendible sound was the rain gently tapping against the hard pavement beneath Jann Lee's feet. But something was different. What was meant to be a peaceful, quiet evening soon became a mysterious, deathly night.

Jann Lee's mind was racing. What was going on? He knew that danger did not lurk far. However, that did not necessarily mean that he could pinpoint its exact location. It was close. But how close? He decided that for now, the question would best be left unanswered… but only for now.

Dressed in a tight, deep blue shirt that boasted off his built muscles, a perfectly fit leather jacket, and jeans, he continued his stroll through the alleyway. His physical appearance seemed clueless and unlikely to realize the intensity of the situation. But on the inside, he was alert and ready for the worst. The only sign that would allow anyone to see him being prepared for battle was the way his muscles began to tighten. Although shielded by the jacket, one could easily see the outline of his power.

There was rain pouring down his entire body, forcing his clothes to stick even closer to him. This made his astounding features even more visible than before. He suddenly came to a halt. For no particular reason, he cocked his head upwards and eyed the sky. Within seconds, the storm's raid on China quickly ended. And for the first time in a long time, he smiled. It was a tiny, crooked half-smile, but nevertheless, a smile. The sight was incredible. The way Jann Lee looked was utterly terrific. His smile grew wider because now he knew that he was bound to get some action.

_Crash!!!_

"There!" Jann Lee spun around and rushed toward the sound with such an enormous burst of speed. His feet jolted against the cement so quickly that he might as well have been flying. 

"No! Get off of me! Leave me alone! Ugh!" a woman screamed. She seemed to be struggling, and he knew that his time was limited. He had to get to her. Now!

"Oh come on, baby. Just gimme one kiss. I prom-" the man was cut short. 

As though a shriek of lightning escaped Jann Lee's lips, he knocked the jerk out cold with a dragon kick. "Wutaiii!!!!!" 

When his feet reached the floor again, he was in his fighting stance, ready for another attack. But nothing came. "Huh? I could've sworn…" 

"Hai!!!!!" Jann Lee swung around in time to see the supposed "victim" strike the remaining attackers with a series of kicks in an almost graceful, elegant manner. Jann Lee stood dumbfounded and stupefied, wondering why on earth he actually believed that his help was needed. When he came, he was hoping for a raging battle. His single kick was basically nothing. He might as well have saved this girl from a punching bag. At least that would have lasted longer. 

The members of the gang that were still conscious scrambled to their feet and ran as fast as they could away from the two fighters. Those that just lied there continued with what they were doing.

After the humorous scene ended, the girl turned around to see her savior. She gasped when his face was unveiled. "Jann Lee? What are you doing here?"

"I rushed over to protect you, Lei-Fang. The Tai-Chi Quan Genius." He smirked as he circled around her as though a lion getting ready to snatch its prey. He paused for a moment, "What a pity…" he said sneeringly, and then continued with his hunt.

"A pity? What are you talking about?" she asked with her eyes locked onto his.

"That they would give you such an almighty name. 'Tai-Chi Quan Genius.' If only people could see how you reacted earlier. They'd force you to relinquish your title immediately."

"And what about you? I defeated more of those scums than you did."

"Ha! 'No! Get off of me! Leave me alone!'" he imitated in a voice as high-pitched as he could possibly go. "Sound familiar?"

Lei-Fang's face turned beet red. "Whatever, Jann Lee. I don't have time for this." She walked away while his eyes trailed after her. She turned her head around to get one last glimpse of the man. In her mind she was thinking, _Wow… I never realized how handsome he is. Even though he's incredibly cocky, he's so adorable._

"Lei-Fang! Look out!" Lost in her train of thought, Lei-Fang had knocked her head into a streetlight. Jann Lee ran towards her and couldn't help but laugh a little. Her nose had doubled in size and looked as if it was about to bleed. "What a genius you are."

She whimpered a bit and he saw her shiver. He realized that she must've been freezing because she was only wearing a small, light purple tank top and a tiny pair of jean shorts. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her face completely flushed. He smiled at what he saw.

"Here." He handed her his leather jacket. 

She looked at him curiously, amazed by this rare act of kindness. Although quite confused, she was grateful for his offer. "Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. 

"How's your nose?" he asked, his voice as equally low as hers. He took his index finger and gently placed it atop the bruise on her face. She winced, and he quickly removed his hand afraid that he had hurt her.

"Ow… I think it might be broken. It's okay. I'll be able to get to the hospital on my own." She stood up and removed herself from his grasp. 

As she began to walk away, he looked wistfully at the beautiful fighter. Accidentally, words that he didn't expect came out of his mouth. "No! You can't."  

She briskly turned around with a questioning face. "Huh?"

Surprised by what he said, he had to think of something to cancel out his last words. "You'll never make it to the hospital on your own. It's too far. Stay at my house for the night. We'll take a taxi to the hospital first thing in the morning." Now he was shocked. He was supposed to say something like, _Oh, nothing. Forget what I just said. Bye. _But what did he actually do? At this time, he began to reprimand himself for his foolish actions. _What is wrong with me? I invited her over. And for the night! I'm such an ass…_

"Okay…" Lei-Fang answered. She was just as taken aback as Jann Lee. 

"Really?" He asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Unless you don't want me to."

"No! I mean Yes! Wait. You know what? Just come with me." She laughed as she's never seen Jann Lee act this way before. She liked him this way. She found it amazingly endearing.

They walked together in the moonlight. Lei-Fang held tight to Jann Lee's jacket. It had his cologne on it. She breathed it in deep and could feel her cheeks reddening. The two continued their stroll with their heads down, staring at the floor. Neither wanted to look at the other. So much joy was being emitted from the two's faces. Hope and happiness were in their eyes, their lips formed a smile, and their cheeks were burning profusely.

No one knew what destiny awaited these two warriors. But it was going to be spectacular.

*               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Omg, I _finally _updated. LoL. How long has it been now? A year? Hehe, sorry for the wait. I think I may actually be able to finish this fic. And I may actually be able to do it in less than a decade! Yay for me! LoL! Please review you guys! **


	3. Fantasy and Reality

**Differences**

**Chapter 3: Fantasy and Reality**

Jann Lee and Lei-Fang were in a deep slumber. Neither snored, but instead, their breathing was slow and heavy. It was miraculous to listen and watch the two as their breathing was completely in sync. Lei-Fang's sighs were light and airy, while Jann Lee's were strong and powerful. The variation put the pair in perfect harmony.

Dawn was now arising. The sun's rays broke past the barrier the shutters set up against them. Once free, they gently placed themselves upon Lei-Fang's face, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. The remaining strands of light scattered around the room. Some caressed Jann Lee and blanketed his hard chest.

Within moments after the sun touched his skin, Jann Lee struggled with the challenge of awakening. "Ugh…" he complained. Although having a difficult time, he was able to push himself into a sitting position.

His back was in desperate need of a massage. He looked down, and with his hand, patted the solid, wooden floor that he had slept on. _Damn, all this for a girl_, he thought.

Slowly he pulled himself up so that he was able to stand. It was certainly not the simplest obstacle Jann Lee was forced to overcome. He had to lean against a large cabinet for support. "I don't believe this. I can't even stand properly," he said to himself.

He viewed the room searching for a shirt to cover his bare chest. As he looked around, the corner of his eye grazed upon Lei-Fang's sleeping figure. Suddenly, all his previous worries had vanished into thin air. He was now in a trance and stepped slowly toward the woman. Looking down at her, he carefully studied her every feature. With his fingers, he gently brushed a lone strand of hair away from her face. He continued watching her and was thankful to see that the swelling on her nose had lessened. He smiled and placed his hand atop hers, intertwining their fingers together.

*               *               *               *               *

Hours passed when Lei-Fang finally awakened. Directly in front of her, Jann Lee was slumped on a chair, sleeping like a baby. She watched his face, and after all the years that she's known him, this was the first time he did not look like the conceited, egotistical jerk that she learned to recognize him as. But he rather seemed as though a peaceful, caring young man. Eyeing the rest of his body, she was surprised to find herself quite pleased that he was dressed in only a pair of shorts. Thus, it allowed Lei-Fang to have a perfect view of his bulging muscles. She covered her face beneath the blanket, trying to prevent anyone from seeing the growing redness in her cheeks.

She was beginning to stare at him now. The more she watched him, the more her mind wandered. She dreamed about the endless possibilities that they could share together. Her imagination roamed wild. She started to envision the two of them walking on a sunset beach, with their hands tightly locked together. Her fantasy continued as the two suddenly came to a halt. They turned and gazed into the eyes of the person facing them. Jann Lee gave Lei-Fang a tiny, devilish grin, which made her weak at the knees. He then took her by the waist and his playful eyes soon became passionate. A cold shiver ran down her spine as the rest of her body became fragile and weak. He leaned his head in forward and… _Brring! Brring!_

Lei-Fang was shot back to reality as the alarm clock began to ring like crazy. Pissed that it had taken her away from her dream state, she smacked the clock, releasing her fury. _This isn't fair. I barely grazed his lips, _she thought to herself. 

She turned around and blinked when she finally realized that Jann Lee was holding her hand. Shocked, but quite satisfied, her lips formed a tiny smile. With her free hand, she placed it on top of Jann Lee's.

With his hand sandwiched between Lei-Fang's, Jann Lee shuffled awake. He rubbed his eyes and brushed his hair with the fingers of his opposite hand. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi" she gently whispered back.

He took his index finger and carefully traced her nose, starting from the bridge and ending at the tip. "Still hurt?" he questioned.

"No, not too much. How's it look?" she wondered curiously.

"Beautiful…" he said, barely above a whisper.

Shocked, she cocked one of her eyebrows and jokingly asked, "My nose looks beautiful?"

"Yeah… you are." The tip of his mouth curled into a smirk. There was silence for a moment. "Well, I think I'll take a shower now."

"Okay," she said as she slipped her one of her hands off of his. The other was still safely tucked in his grasp. She sat up.

"Care to join me?" he teased, as he lightly kissed the top of her hand. 

When he placed his lips against her skin, a slight tremble occurred from her shoulders down. "No. That's okay. It's pretty tempting, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline from your offer," she playfully remarked.

He sighed, "Oh well, at least I tried." They smiled at each other as Jann Lee stood up, freed her hand, and began to walk away. He strode into the bathroom with Lei-Fang's eyes following until he shut the door behind him.

_What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? What's wrong with everything? I think I'm falling for him. Before this, he was always cold and angry. I used to despise him. Now, he's incredibly sweet. Heh. I guess the man of ice does have a heart. _Lei-Fang reflected on the past event, and smiled as she began to reminiscence.

Beyond the bathroom door, another mind was asking similar questions. _What am I doing? I know she's beautiful, but why am I acting like such a fool? He turned the shower on and began to strip his clothes off. __I mean, she makes me feel like… Oh, I don't know. He opened the glass shower door and stepped in. __Ow! Hot! He lowered the temperature of the water. __Once she leaves, this is going to stop. Thank God! I can finally stop acting so stupid. He poured the shampoo into the palm of his hand. _But if she leaves… _With the shampoo in his hand, he rubbed it into his hair, making sure that he evenly spread it throughout his scalp. …_I'll be heartbroken…__

He then completely stopped what he was doing. He took a few steps back, moving away from the running water. He placed his forearm up against the wall and leaned his head onto it. He clenched his hand together, forming a fist. Simultaneously, he whispered her name, "Lei-Fang…" and pounded against the wall. "I think I…" he couldn't allow himself to say the words.

He then finished his shower with hastening speed. He needed to get out and see her face. Less than five minutes had passed and he missed her desperately. He rinsed himself clean and quickly dried up. He took a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and hurried out the door. He stopped in his footsteps when he saw her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, terrified. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panty. She jumped and rushed behind the bed sheets. "Jesus Christ, Jann Lee! A good, healthy shower consists of more than just FIVE minutes!"

"Oh, my god! I am soo sorry!" he apologized over and over.

"Well, you should be!" she shouted back.

"Hey wait a second!" he eyed her conspicuously, "Why the hell are you running around my house half-naked?!?"

"For your information, I was preparing for MY turn in the shower!"

The house was in complete chaos as the two raged on.

"Can't you do that when you're actually IN the bathroom?!? Not out of it?!?"

"Well, I'm sorry! That's just how I do it at home!"

"So you're telling me that you walk around your house naked?"

"Maybe!"

"But shouldn't you at least take into consideration that you're NOT at YOUR house? Because you're at MY house!"

"Well I was planning on wrapping myself in a towel so that you wouldn't see me like this! But you just had to take a shower in a freaking flash of lightning!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! But the only reason why I went so fast is because I couldn't wait to come out here and see you!"

The pandemonium suddenly became an eerie silence. 

To break the silence, Lei-Fang asked skeptically, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me…" He took a few steps toward the bed and sat down nest to her as she held the blanket tightly around her. "I rushed out of the bathroom because I missed you like crazy. I don't know what came over me, but I just had to see you."

She was completely speechless and didn't know what to do. She just looked at him with bewildering eyes that sparkled when he looked at her. "Jann Lee…" she whispered. Forgetting the blanket, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. 

The two sat there, locked in each other's embrace. No words were spoken. No movements were made. Nothing else was necessary. As long as they had each other, they were in pure bliss

*               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *

**Author's Note: **The romance begins… Hahaha! Did you like it? I actually updated! And within a week too! Please leave me reviews! It would be so nice if I could hear what others have to say about my writing. I'll try to update soon. Bye!


	4. The Truth

**Differences**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Letting go of her slightly, Jann Lee pulled away to see her face. She was gorgeous. Her honey eyes gleamed against the sunlight. They were curved and almond-shaped. He could see his own reflection within those chocolate, innocent beads of beauty. But he also acknowledged that if he looked further, he'd be able to see her soul. 

However, before he could gaze into them any longer, his attention seeked the rest of her face. Her cheeks were a rosy pink that blended perfectly with her pale skin. Jet black strands of hair hid part of her face. He blew a puff of air to move it out of the way. With his fingers, he carefully tucked the few that stayed in place behind her ear.

He couldn't take it anymore. As short as they may have seemed, within the past two days, Jann Lee had fallen in love with this girl. He had to show her how much he cared about her. He wanted to destroy the wall that shielded his heart. And he was going to do it, now.

Jann Lee leaned his head in forward. Shutting his eyes, he gently pulled her to him. He was so close to finally being able to bare his heart and kiss her, but she stopped him. "No…" she whispered as she turned her head to the side. Jann Lee ended up placing his lips on her cheeks, rather than the designated spot he was hoping for.

"Huh? What wrong?" he asked, feeling bewildered and hurt.

"It's, well, I just can't do this," she replied to him._  But if only you knew how much I want to._

"Oh, I get it," he declared solemnly. He stood up and Lei-Fang looked at his face. He was heartbroken and disgraced. 

_Oh, no. He thinks I don't feel the same way about him. He has no idea about how my heart beats rapidly whenever I see him smiling at me, or how empty I am when he's not near. I'm crazy about him! It's just that… Her thoughts were interrupted._

"You know, for a second, I actually thought I found someone that I could fall in love with," he sneered coldly.

His icy words burned her heart mercilessly. She wanted to run up to him, grab him, kiss his lips passionately, and profess her love to him. But instead, the only words that were able to escape the chains of her lips were, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, so am I," he said as he slowly walked away. 

She didn't know what to do. She was completely lost. But during her thinking, a towel was thrown at her head and hit her directly on the nose. She was too shocked to even gasp. 

"Cover yourself up. That towel is for your shower. Hurry up and get in the bathroom. Right after you're done, I'll call a taxi and they'll bring you to the hospital." 

His last words hurt her as though a thousand knives had just stabbed through her entire body. She remembered the night when he saved her, "You'll never make it to the hospital on your own. It's too far. Stay at my house for the night._ We'll take a taxi to the hospital first thing in the morning." _

_What was he planning on doing? Just let me go? We spend two wonderful days together, so wonderful that he almost kissed me. Now he acts as if I'm nothing to him. But wait! What if he's not acting? What if I really am nothing to him? _

There was a long silence as she sat there, asking herself heartbreaking questions. "Well? Are you gonna get in there or what?" he asked sternly.

"Oh… yeah," she answered apprehensively, "I'll do that."

Once she walked into the bathroom, Jann Lee was left alone. He leaned his back up against the wall and slowly slid down until he reached the floor. He put his face into his lap, and burrowed his mind into a portal of sadness.

*               *               *               *               *

The two walked down the apartment building and reached the heavily crowded streets. Jann Lee waved his arm in the air and called out, "Taxi!!!" Suddenly a wave of about six cars came soaring towards them. They each ended up in a drastic situation causing disarray through the entire city. But a lone, single, calm taxi slowly came up to them. Jann Lee opened the door and let Lei-Fang get in. He then shut the door and told the driver, "Take this woman to the closest hospital, please."

"Sure." He rang up the price of how much the fee should be and answered, "That'll be $32.67."

Jann Lee handed him the money and began to walk away. But before the driver could begin the ride, Lei-Fang called out, "Wait! Jann Lee, please come with me."

He turned his head around to meet the saddened, hopeful eyes of Lei-Fang. "Lei-Fang… I really shouldn't…"

"Please?"

He thought hard, but he knew that somehow, he had to fight the temptation. "No… I'm sorry, Lei-Fang." He kissed her cheek goodbye and turned around. He walked towards his building as her eyes began to water with held-back tears. Right as he passed through the doors of the building, the taxi cab pulled away from Jann Lee, his home, and the wonderful dreamland they shared together.

She looked out the main window and began to get lost in her thoughts. _If only I told him why I was being so distant… If only he knew the truth._

Tears were forming in Lei-Fang's eyes. Through his mirror, he could see her face filled with sorrow and grief. "Honey, are you okay?" he asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she asked, a bit shocked that he had started a conversation. 

"Not to be rude or anything, but, was that young man over there your boyfriend?"

_My boyfriend? Was he? It'd be nice, but after what happened earlier, I doubt it. "No…" She paused for a moment, "Why do you ask?"_

"Oh, I just was just wondering because as we were pulling away, I saw him get a bit teary-eyed over there… and you seem to be doing the same thing."

"No, it's nothing like that. We're just going to miss each other. I won't be seeing him for awhile."

"Oh. So when will you be seeing him again? I'm a guy, and I really shouldn't be saying this… but he's pretty good-looking."

"Yeah, he really is," she said a bit curiously. This man seemed fairly homosexual.

"Hahaha! Don't worry hon. I'm perfectly straight. Have you seen Real World lately? Just like Ace says, 'I'm as straight as an arrow.'"

_This guy is like fifty and he watches MTV? What has this world come to? "Right…" she replied, sounding a bit sarcastic. The man laughed at the girl and they spent the rest of the car ride in complete silence, leaving Lei-Fang locked in her thoughts and curious wonders._

_I wasn't ready Jann Lee. I've been through so much and as incredible of a man you are, I just can't give myself up that easily anymore. I've been to hell and back. My heart's been torn to shreds and I was forced to face a pain the one could never imagine. I've grown wiser now and know that in order for love to be true and burn freely, it will take time to ignite that flame. We may have had sparks, but it's not enough to ensure that our fire shall live on forever. I'm sorry…_

*               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! How was this chapter? Good or bad? I thought it was okay. Sad, yeah… but don't worry, I'm not even the slightest bit close to the end of the story. There's soo much that I'm going to put in here. I promise that the next chapter is gonna be GREAT! I've already got the perfect idea. So don't worry, this troublesome relationship is far from over. Don't forget to review! Bye! **


	5. Nightly Admirer

**Differences**

**Chapter 5: Nightly Admirer**

_I still remember the way… his hands felt against my skin, our fingers intertwined perfectly, his heart reverberated against his chest, his husky breath caressed my cheeks, and how my entire body felt the tingling sensations of both an ignited flame and an icy chill._

_And yet I wonder why he opened his heart to me. Throughout all the tournaments, I have never been able to see a single emotion escape his cold exterior. But within the past two days, I saw into the heart of a completely different man. Was the man I resisted a kiss from only moments ago the same legendary Jann Lee? Was this truly the same person who would never speak a word to any of his opponents? And if so, why does the mere thought of him continue to make me feel a certain way that stands no chance of being explained properly? There are so many questions that lie unanswered about this handsome warrior…_

_Brring__!_

"Huh?" shocked by this new disturbance, Lei-Fang had realized that the device responsible for causing the disruption was hidden inside her purse. She scrambled through, looking for the source of the noise. Finally, once her cell phone was found, she placed it against her ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Lei-Fang! Oh my god! Where the hell have you been! I left sixty-three messages trying to find you! There's thirty-two on your house phone and thirty-one on your cell. I was planning on making it even by making this one be the thirty-second message, but you just HAD to pick up!"

Recognizing that the voice on the other side of the line was Tina, she laughed at her friend's unbelievable performance at being so blonde. "Real funny Tina. So what do you expect me to do? Hang up so you can leave a message?"

"It's too late now! You already screwed up. Great job Lei-fang!"

Lei-fang scoffed at how stupid Tina was being. "Thanks. Anyway, why did you feel so compelled to call me sixty-four times?"

"Because I was worried about you. Duh!"

"Worried? Oh come on Tina, I'm a big girl now. I promise you that I can take care of myself."

"I know that! How stupid do you think I am?" Lei-fang held back her hysterical laughter. "Okay, bad question.  But anyway, you were supposed to come visit me last night. I stayed up the entire night until dawn wondering what was taking you so long. I called but no one picked up. What happened?"

Having remembered that she was supposed to visit Tina before she headed back to the United States, Lei-fang was fully overwhelmed by guilt. The idea stormed into her mind as though a raging stampede fleeing from total destruction. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Where are you? Did you get to America yet?"

"No… I never left," Tina said in a voice that was a bit too calm.

Lei-fang was utterly surprised. "Huh? Why not?" 

"I didn't feel right leaving if I wasn't sure that you were safe."

Suddenly grateful that she had Tina as a friend, regardless of how clueless she acts at times. She sighed gently full of happiness and appreciation. "Wow, thanks…"

"No problem. Anyway, where exactly have you been?"

_Beep. "Uh-oh… my battery's low. Umm, I'm heading to… hold on a sec," she cupped her hand over the speaker and spoke to the cab driver, "Excuse me, sir, but umm… which hospital are we headed to?"_

"The Prince of Wales Hospital, hon. Is that all you need?"

"Yeah thanks," she took her hand off the speaker and continued her conversation with Tina. "It's the Prince of Wales Hospital in Hong Kong."

"Hospital!?!?!? Wait a second, what happened?" she screamed with horror, dumbfounded and scared for the life of her close friend.

"Umm, I'll explain later. Just meet me there but I gott-" The conversation was cut short which left Tina hanging onto the phone afraid and flabbergasted.

*               *               *               *               *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in."

A tall dark-haired man with deep blue eyes walked into the door. He was extremely good-looking with a mature, sophisticated look. He was not wearing the average doctor attire, but a red sleeveless workout shirt and black nylon pants. His muscular arms were fully visible and his hair was not neatly combed back, but rustled thoroughly combined with sweat. But despite her doctor's windswept look, she could not help being attracted to him. "Hello Lei-fang. I'm Dr. Carter and I'll be in charge of your surgery for today."

He watched the woman as she stared bewilderingly at him. He realized that he was not wearing the proper clothing and remarked, "Sorry, about my appearance. I must look like a mess. I just got back from the gym and rushed over here when the receptionist told me that there's a hot patient that needs her nose fixed up."

She giggled at his last comment and said, "Oh really?"

He smirked and said, "Yeah. I've gotta admit that the receptionist has got flawless taste."

"I'm flattered. But I must admit, I'm sorry if I offend you, but isn't that a bit shallow?" 

Taken aback by her last question, he replied, "True. I don't necessarily refuse to accept helping others less attractive, but who could resist the offer of such a stunning young lady."

She was incredulous of this man's playful antics, "I suggest you quit while you're ahead, doctor."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Lei-fang!!! There you are! Thank god you're okay!" Tina rushed into the door and leaped onto her friend, pounding Lei-fang onto the bad.

"Jesus Christ, Tina! Get off of me!" she ripped her friend off of her and gave her a stern look. "I was in the middle of a conversation with Dr. Carter."

Suddenly realizing that the two were not alone, Tina stood frozen in her tracks. She felt as though she could barely budge but somehow managed to turn around. "Hi…" she said, embarrassed and fully flushed in the face.

"Hey," he responded smiling, apparently happy that there were now two beautiful girls standing before him. He turned to Lei-fang and said, "Umm, well, I suppose I'll be leaving now. Umm, I'll be back in about forty-five minutes to begin your surgery. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. That'll be great."

He smiled back for a final time and walked out of the room.

Once Dr. Carter was completely out of sight, Tina was finally able to release her glee which was building up inside her. "Holy god! Did you see how hot your doctor is?"

"Yes, Tina. I've realized that he's gorgeous."

"Geez. It makes me want to get hurt really badly, as long as he's the one fixing me up," she grabbed the telephone beside the bed, "Here, Lei-fang. Hit me over the head with this. Maybe I'll get knocked unconscious and he'll be the one standing over me when I wake up."

"You're insane. Now shut up because the door is still open."

Tina gasped and hid beneath the bed.

*               *               *               *               *

After Lei-fang's surgery was over, everyone seemed to be content with life. Tina got a date with Dr. Carter after he heard her rant on and on about his good looks. As a result of this, Dr. Carter let Lei-fang and Tina stay the night in the hospital rather than paying at some hotel. But at 1:00 a.m., Tina did not return back to Lei-fang's quarter, so she assumed that Tina probably chose to spend the night with her newest boy toy. She decided that she might as well go to sleep instead of waiting up all night for her. 

*               *               *               *               *

The next morning, Lei-fang awoke to the smell of roses that filled her room. Her bed was draped in the petals of the romantic flowers, and as she looked down, the floor was too. "Huh? Oh my… What's all this?"

"About time you woke up you lazy bum. It's almost 12:00," Tina jokingly said.

Remembering that Tina was on a date last night, she asked, "Did Dr. Carter give you all this?"

"Dr. Carter, who I now refer to as Dean, did not give me all this last night. Actually I was just as surprised as you are to see all this. But if you look at the card beside your bed, it's got your name on it."

She reached for the card that imprinted on it said, "Lei-fang." Inside was a note written to her in a neat, but definitely not feminine handwriting.

_Lei-fang, _

_            I'm sorry for the way I acted the last time I saw you. But I was hurt that you were not willing to accept my kiss. Nevertheless, I acted like a fool. I opened my heart to you within a short period of only two days. I was different, and I could not understand why. You brought out some sort of emotion in me that stirred a completely new character to awaken. I never even realized that such a feeling could be true. As addictive as it is, I must remain far from it. It made me weaker than I've ever been before. I was vulnerable to a pain unimaginable. I cannot allow such a thing to be a part of my life. This shall be the last piece of evidence that shows that even if I do act inhuman, I still have a heart. And for a short period of time, that heart belonged to you.  I'm sorry if I can never be as kind to you as I once was, but I must be the best. If only I did not have such a strong hatred for failure, then maybe things would be different. You have made an impact on me and I thank you for the lessons that you've taught. Goodbye._

_Jann Lee_

Lei-fang was filled with anger and annoyance at how arrogant and egotistical this man was. whispered to herself, "He won't fall in love because if he does, then he won't be the best. What an asshole."

*               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *               *

**Author's Note: Hey! How was that? The last chapter made Jann Lee seem so out of character. That was a part of the plan by the way. It made him open up, but later realize that he can't do that or else he would show his weaknesses and let his guard down. Oh, and by the way, the Prince of Wales Hospital is a real hospital in Hong Kong. I actually looked it up. Dr. Carter is fake though. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! I'll really appreciate it. I'll try to update soon rather than waiting a month again. Bye!**


	6. Answer To The Past

**Differences**

**Chapter 6: Answer To The Past**

The room was in a dead silence. The only trace of life was the sound of Lei-fang's frustrated breathing. Completely stricken by how incredulous the circumstances were, she stared in awe at the incomprehensible note. Moments seemed to go on endlessly with no sign of reaching a final destination. Blinded by both confusion and anger, she had not realized the way her body was reacting to the situation until Tina gently placed her hand on her shoulder and turned Lei-fang's face towards hers. With her opposite hand, she lightly wiped away a single tear that trickled down Lei-fang's face.

After this genuine act of kindness, Lei-fang took a deep, shaken gasp and suddenly burst into tears. Expecting that Lei-fang would not be able to conceal her pain and anger much longer, she grasped Lei-fang tightly in her arms, allowing her to acknowledge that she would never leave her side. Lei-fang sobbed into her friend's shoulder for a bit longer until she realized that she was being pathetic for crying over such an insolent fool. 

Pulling away from Tina, she declared with a defiant look in her eyes, "This is so stupid. I'm such an idiot for crying over a guy."

Knowing that somehow, her friend's heart had been crushed, she knew that this was not the true emotion that Lei-fang was going through. "Lei-fang, this isn't a time to be strong. The person beside you is me. Tina. I'm not a stranger that's going to think that whatever was said in that letter meant nothing. I won't read what's in it because it's your business, not mine. But remember, I know you better than almost anyone else. I'm your best friend for Christ's sake. So just be honest to both me and yourself."

Taken aback by Tina's last remark, Lei-fang tried to reply, "But-" However, she was cut short.

"Can you just hold on for a second before you say anything? I know that I can be such an airhead at times, but when it comes down to my best friend, no secret lies unanswered. Just go back to sleep and I'll get you a drink of water. Okay?"

Surprised, yet completely willing to oblige to Tina's comforting requests, Lei-fang gave in, "Yeah… okay."

"Great." Tina turned to go get some water for her friend, but suddenly remembered that Lei-fang wanted to say something earlier, "Oh, by the way, what'd you want to say to me."

Completely ignoring what her last comment would have been, she gently smiled and said, "Thanks, Tina."

Once again, Tina was back to her clueless self. "Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Lei-fang lightly chuckled to herself. "Just for knowing the real me."

Tina cocked her eyebrow and had no idea about what Lei-fang was talking about. Thinking Lei-fang was an idiot, Tina answered back, "Doesn't everyone? Or are you saying that you're fake?"

Slightly annoyed, yet humored, Lei-fang replied, "Oh, never mind. Just forget it."

Quickly interested in Lei-fang last comment, she wondered aloud, "What? Did you get boob implants or something? I always wondered about you. Yours are a lot bigger than most Asians."

"Oh my god, Tina! You know what? Just go and get me my damn water," Lei-fang shouted, incredulous that her best friend would think that such an appalling idea would actually come true.

"Geez! I'm sorry! You're such a demanding freak! You remind me of my crazy high school math teacher! Except you're not gonna get fired for hitting on me. Or at least I hope not…"

Sighing to herself about Tina's immature behavior, she yelled, "Just go!"

"Fine, fine," She turned around and walked out the door, but Lei-fang was still able to hear her whisper, "stupid butthead," beneath her breath.

*          *          *          *          *

Surrounded by darkness and incessant rainfall, Lei-fang stood helplessly in the center of a large gang of men. They eyed her viciously and circled around her as though a group of sharks hunting down a lone victim. A sense of déjà vu wisped past her as the thought of Jann Lee played over and over again in her head. Just like the last confrontation with a horde of sadistic men, Lei-fang knew that their intentions were not welcoming. 

However this time, Lei-fang did not seem to have the skill required to fight off these brutal bastards. She was weaker and had much less confidence. Finally recognizing why this situation felt so different, her heart filled with terror. A voice in her mind said, "This is… oh no…"

A crash was heard from behind that distracted Lei-fang's attackers. She somehow knew what would come next. Her hero would emerge from the shadows and tear down those that were trying to lay pain upon his beautiful princess. And of course, her premonitions were correct. "Hiyahh!"

An incredibly handsome man appeared out of nowhere and knocked down anyone that looked as though they may be a threat to Lei-fang's well-being. A series of marvelous blows burst from the man's hands and feet. Using his own personalized martial art that combined almost every style known to mankind, he easily defeated his degrading opponents.

After the gang scrambled to their feet and ran away, the mysterious savior stepped into the light and unmasked his identity. There he stood, 5'8 with spiked brown hair and stunning dark eyes. He wore loose blue sweats and an orange vest with no shirt underneath. Regardless of the vest that scarred part of her view, Lei-fang still had an almost clear-shot view of her lover's bare chest. Her eyes gleamed and a strikingly beautiful smile formed across her lips.

"Hwang…" she whispered as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around her protector's neck. "Thank you so much"

He leaned his head only inches away from her face as he simultaneously placed his hands against her slim waist. "I'd do anything for the woman who owns the key to my heart."

The voice that spoke in her head continued to warn her about the dangers of this situation, "Get him out of here! Hurry! Go! You can't stay here any longer!"

After Hwang's last comment, she could not tolerate concealing her affection for him any longer. She felt completely compelled to kiss his lips in order to prove both her appreciation and love for this man. She pushed against the floor with the heels of her feet and was on the tips of her toes when their mouths touched. It was only a gentle meeting of the lips, but once it became more passionate, a shocking gunshot was heard.

Hwang quickly broke the kiss and pushed Lei-fang out of harm's way. "No!" cried both Lei-fang and the voice that rang inside her head. The two cried out in horror as Hwang's limp body fell to the ground. Her lover had just been shot by a coward who sought after revenge with a gun, rather than the fighting skills of a warrior. 

She ran to his side, but already realized that it was too late. Hwang was unable to move and his attacker had already escaped. The shot hit right through his stomach and blood poured out of his excruciating wound. Hwang was gasping for breath and stifled his need to roar out in pain. He soon began to gag as a tiny line of blood drizzled out of the corner of his mouth. He then began to cough and was choking on his own blood.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening!" Lei-fang tried to gasp for breath, but it seemed that no matter how hard she tried to breathe, no amount of oxygen could fill her lungs. "No! Hwang! Don't leave me! Please! Every wonderful moment we shared together cannot end like this!" Tears ran relentlessly across her cheeks. "Oh god! No!"

She shoved her face into his chest and grasped him tightly. Crying into his vest, tears poured all over the place. Unable to stop, she pulled his body closer to her hoping that they would still be able to share a future together. "I love you…"

A gentle hand caressed the top of her head. Lei-fang looked up and was able to meet her boyfriend's dying, yet gentle gaze. His eyes looked as though they held the burden of being forced to experience too much. Water was being held in his eyes as he battled the urge to cry as well. His vision was slowly getting blurry, and every so often, a black haze would shut out the rest of the world, and only a dark mist could be seen. "Don't cry, beautiful"

Trying her hardest to fulfill the wishes of the man she loves, Lei-fang struggled with her held-back tears. She slowly breathed, taking in full, deep gulps of air, almost choking at times. "Okay…" She sniffed a bit, "I'll try."

He looked at her softly and began to speak, "Since I'm not going to be around for that much longer…"

His words were cut short as a flurry of tears suddenly streamed down Lei-fang's face and a cry broke out. "Shut up, Hwang! Don't talk like that! You're going to live!"

"Shh…" he took his index finger and gently put it up against Lei-fang's lips. "Please calm down, beautiful. I hate to see you cry. Even though you look stunning with the deep red blush in your cheeks and the watery eyes that look like ripples in a crystalline pool of water, don't be sad. I love you so much."

She bit her quivering bottom lip, trying to hold back both a creeping smile and a series of tears. Still struggling to breathe properly, she shunned her face from her dying lover and enclosed it within her own hands.

Taking his fingers and lifting up her chin, Hwang tenderly ordered, "Lei-fang, look at me."

Only willing to comply to his every desire, she opened her eyes and freed her face from the locks of her hands. Absolutely shocked at what she saw, her eyes widened in complete surprise. "Oh my god."

Held in the bloodstained hand that was earlier covering his wound, a spectacular four-carat diamond ring shimmered in the darkness. It was the only sign of happiness during this ghastly situation. Before Lei-fang was able to release any words from the chains of her lips, Hwang had to declare his love for her, "Lei-fang, I love you more than anything else in this world. My love for you is boundless and never-ending." Tears were now streaming down both Hwang's and Lei-fang's face. "Eternally my heart will be yours. You are my princess, my best friend, and the love of my life. Lei-fang, will you marry me?"

Unable to answer, she knew that only a few seconds remained. She had to do something. Could she really devote the rest of her life to a man who would no longer be living? Or shall she be able to just move on and find someone new? Never really deciding on a sole answer, she leaned her head in forward and allowed their lips to meet. She kissed him deeply and waited for him to do the same. However, that sign of affection was never returned. A strike of dreaded horror bolted up Lei-fang's spine when she realized why Hwang was not kissing her back.

Words rolled around in her head which she absolutely refused to comprehend. But after a long time, she was forced to concede defeat and listen to the words being said. "He's dead, Lei-fang." 

Lei-fang finally acknowledged who the mysterious voice belonged to. It was her own.

*          *          *          *          *

Awakening to Tina's gentle coos, Lei-fang was trembling in a pool of her own sweat. "Lei-fang, are you okay?"

Gasping for breath, she reached for her glass of water. But once picking it up, her hands were shaking so much that the cup slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, breaking into hundreds of tiny shards. In a way, they looked beautiful as they gleamed against the sunlight. But if they were to be touched, they may possibly draw a trickle of blood from one's fingertips. Careful precision was needed to pick up these pieces of glass. It was a perfect comparison to the difficult journey that it takes to get into the depths of Lei-fang's heart. 

"What happened Lei-fang?" Tina worriedly questioned, "Was it…?"

"Yeah, it was another dream about Hwang."

* * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! How'd you like it? Oh my god! This chapter was sooo hard to write. I've never exactly had anyone die in my arms before. But besides that, this chapter was a great challenge! I hope you thought it was good! Please tell me what you thought about it! I'd really appreciate any reviews that you could submit! Oh, and by the way, Hwang is from Soul Blade/Calibur. You may have noticed. He's a real hottie! Just like Jann Lee! Lol! Bye bye for now! ^.^**


End file.
